My Amazing (Not) Life
by Becc Paramore Lover
Summary: My name is Annabeth Chase, and I am 15. I'm going to tell you about my childhood, and how I ran away, found my best friend, and maybe love. It all started when I was a baby. Oh and T for dark themes and swearing. Check it out, or I'll find you . . .
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I haven't updated Ignorance in a while, I'm sorry. But I'm going to give it up for adoption, I've already told the person; Dreamchaser31lucky. I'm just not feeling the story anymore, she knows the plot, she can finish it. I've decided to make a new story that is hopefully better. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's work.**

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Well, my story is going to most likely be boring or dark or something; I don't know.

My name is Annabeth Chase, and I am 15. I'm going to tell you about my childhood, and how I ran away, found my best friend, and maybe love. It all started when I was a baby.

When I was a newborn, my _mother_ said that she couldn't do this; she couldn't raise a child, me. My _father _was furious, as he was planning to let Athena, my mom, keep me. They had an argument in which Athena was winning.

She said,"At least you have the time for her! I'm going to be at work all day!"

My father had the same thoughts, but he _did _indeed have time for me. He worked at home, but without me he wanted to meet Sammy, the woman he had an affair with. Or go to bars.

He reluctantly sighed," Fine go ahead, go. I don't need you!" He stormed off with me in his arms. This is my father, Fredrick.

So ever since the beginning I was unwanted. Even now, I would either be the 'nerd' or the 'girl without out a mom'. How they found out, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure It's the girl who bullies me, but used to be my friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Ever since people found out that she was the daughter a millionaire, she skyrocketed with popularity. Whatever.

So back to when I was younger, my father would call a baby sitter and go to bars or make out with _Sammy*. _ The baby sitter, Mrs. Smith, was always asleep or talking on the phone with her husband. I would just draw or watch Disney was before I went to elementary school. I would go to school, get golden stars for getting a simple problem right, and already be a nerd in Kindergarten.

I should probably start with the first day of school . . .

It was the first day of kindergarten, and I was in a 'pretty' shirt that was pink and had sparkles. I don't get people, I mean you could make the shirt, why spend $10 when you can make it for $3! I had simple jeans on with my small purple owl backpack. I just got off the bus and walked to the front doors. A sign said 'kindergartener to the gym.' I didn't expect the other 6 year olds to understand that but, I have my mother's genes, smartness and her unique gray eyes. I had the color of my father's hair, but the softness and waviness of my mother's. I walked to the gym that was on the left. A huge sign said 'WELCOME TO FREDRICK ELEMENTARY!' and a yellow smiley face after that. I was told to sit under the sign that said Ms. Sanders. There were probably about 20 other students. _I wonder if I'll meet anyone new and be friends and stuff, _ I thought.

I was about to ask to get a drink from the water fountain when a woman in a suit went to the middle of the gym with a microphone.

"Hello everybody! My name is Mrs. Lemington, and I am your principal! Feel free to come down to the office and talk to me!" she exclaimed. I could tell that it was all fake. The way she had her head held high, the coldness to her eyes, and the white knuckles laced around the black shaft of the microphone. If you want to know how I could tell, my father would always have a glare, confidence that is not really needed, and always has his hands in fists.

Mrs. Lemington spoke again, "You guys can chat amongst yourselves."

I turned towards a girl with fiery red hair. "Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase." I held out my hand.

"Uh, hi. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She shook my hand.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her, seeing her shake.

"Y-yeah. I'm used to being with my family." She said, practically whispered.

"It's fine, I'll be your friend."

"Thank you so much! I think we should be the bestest of friends!"

"Sure!"

We actually became the bestest of friends, until her dad came to pick her up in a limo, she got trampled with questions, and she seemed to like the attention, so she ditched me. She told them to follow her and she told them that it was all hers. Then the bus came, and I ran up the small 3 steps and into my seat. I got to sit alone, since there was only about 30 people on our bus, opposed to the regular 50. I was the first stop so I got off last, which means I got to pick my seat before anyone else. Yay. It also means I'm the last one off the bus.

When I get home, I get a glass of water then go to my room to read.

**OK, so I know it's short, and I haven't been updating Ignorance, but I want to see if you guys like it or not. Also, leave a review if you got House of Hades! I haven't but, I could get it when we go to Costco, I would slip it into the cart.**

**10/9/13**

**8:08**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO, HERRO! I'M HAPPY TO SEE THAT THERE IS SOME PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY STORY. ALSO, P.M. ME JUST TO TALK OS SHTUFFS. OH YEAH! IT'S GOING TO BE IN ALL ANNABETH'S POV! YEAH, ONWARDS! ALSO IF LITTLE ANNABETH IS TOO SMART OR SOMETHING TELL ME, I NEED TO KNOW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO characters or places mentioned, thank you.**

I still go to school, learn, get good grades and yeah, but am continuing to be deemed as a nerd. I didn't know you can be a nerd in Kindergarten, but apparently I am. Rachel is still ignoring me, which seems stupid, her 'friends' just like the shiny black car her dad picks her up in.

Around the beginning of Spring, a new girl came in, her name was Thalia Grace. She was wearing small red Converses, grey jeans, and a purple sweater. Thalia had jet-black hair, and electric blue eyes. She looked nice, so I went up to her and said hi and stated my name.

She just bit her lip and waved, so I asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"I like red." She answered timidly.

"That's cool, I like the color red. Do you want to sit with me? My table is the bright red one with purple chairs." I explained.

Thalia shrugged, "Sure."

We walked over to the table and sat down. Ms. Sanders said, "I believe we have a new student here today. Thalia, would you like to stand up please?" Which means to stand up so we can make fun of you since you're new. Thalia stood up, waving.

"Okay, we are going to get in a circle and I'm going to play a song. When we listened to it a couple of times, I'm going to ask you to sing along." She told us, making room for a circle. I stood up with Thalia, holding hands with her and a guy named Roger. Music started to play, creating excitedness from my fellow classmates; sans Thalia. I guess they like songs with the beat going at boring, slow melody about letters. Yay.

It was just the ABC's with music. We played this a few more times then played with counters, learning how to add. Ms. Sanders told us to pack up, as the bell was going to ring in about 5 minutes.

I walked up to Thalia with my owl backpack in my hands. "Hey, Thalia, do you want to come over to my house and play?" I asked her, it does get boring being all alone.

"Sure, if my mom says I can." Thalia said, looking excited.

When the bell rang, we got in a line, following Ms. Sanders. "So, what do you like to do during free time? I like to draw." I questioned.

Thalia put her index finger onto her chin, obviously thinking. "Well, I like being outside and try to climb this one tree by my house. I mean it's huge! If I was any shorter, I wouldn't be able to reach the first branch." We got to the front yard of the school when Thalia tugged on my arm. "That's my mom." I looked and saw a mom that seemed normal enough. She had the same hair as her daughter, but not the eyes. Thalia's mom's eyes are hazel, almost brown. We walked up to her.

"Hi, Thals, who is your friend?" Her mom said in a welcoming voice.

"This is Annabeth, she's pretty nice." Thalia said. "We were wondering if we could go to her house and play."

Ms. Grace nodded. "Sure, it'd be nice to know people who live around here. Do you want me to drive you guys?"

The offer was kind, of course, but she was a stranger. I just know her last name and a bit about her daughter. Though, I thought, even if I could kidnapped, my 'family' wouldn't have cared. I found myself saying,"If you don't mind, that'd be amazing."

Ms. Grace looked surprised, as if she didn't expect me to have manners. "What of course! It's natural for a mom to take care of children." _Well, mine didn't, _I thought.

"We should get going, don't want to hold up the line of cars," Thalia and I said in unison. We blinked, stared at each other then laughed.

"Oh yeah! Let's get going." Ms. Grace said as we were leaded to a blue Toyota Corolla 2014.

"Nice car, Ms. Grace." I complemented.

"Thank you! And you can call me Isabella." Isabella waves carelessly as we buckled up.

"Well, you're welcome, Isabella." I said. "Thalia! Can we play 'I Spy' on the way to my house?! Please!"

"Sure, but don't we need your address before we can get to your house?" Thalia asked, grinning.

"Yeah. My address is 15233 Franklin Avenue, Los Angeles, California." I stated. It has been burned into my memory since I could remember.

"Hey! You live on the same street as us!" Isabella exclaimed.

I turned towards Thalia, "That means you're the people who moved in at the end of the block! Yay! Let's be bus buddies!" I started to get excited, I haven't been friends with anyone, really.

We were in my driveway, walking about anything and everything. Thalia and I seem to click. Like best friends would most likely do. When we got inside, I looked for Sammy, who married my father.

"Sammy!" I called out.

"Yes?" She yelled back. I followed the sound of her voice to find her in the living room.

"I brought a friend over. Meet Thalia, Thalia and Isabella, meet Sammy, my stepmother." I gestured to each other.

Isabella walked over and held out her hand, "Hello, I am Isabella. I just moved into the house at the end of the block."

Sammy looked at the outheld hand then shook it. "Nice to meet you, Isabella. I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sammy. Would you like a cup of coffee while the girls play?"

"Sure, thank you."

"No problem." Sammy said, then turned to me. "Annabeth, you and Thalia can play

in the tree house or the den."

"Thanks. Thalia, what would you like to do?" I asked her.

"Can we play in the tree house?" She answer."

I nodded, "Ok. Follow me." I led her to the backyard and walked to the massive tree that had a kind of big wooden house in it.

Thalia looked surprised. "This is amazing! I've never been in a tree house before!" She exclaimed.

"Well, come on then." I said as I started climbing onto the wooden pegs nailed into the side of the tree.

As we both got in the tree house, I raced to my favorite bean bag chair. Luckily, there was 2, so we didn't have to share it. "So, do you like it?" I asked.

"Of course! It's big, and has cool stuff in it!" She practically yelled.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**There you have it folks! Chapter 2! Please review and comments, questions, concerns, or arguments. Yeah. I'm going to ask a question at the end of every chapter, and the person who answers it first, get's the next chapter dedicated to them. **

**Question: **

**What am I being for Halloween? (Hint: It has to deal with ponies.)**

**10/27/2013**

**9:14 PM**

**-Becc Paramore Lover **

**Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night!**


End file.
